Hylian Saviour
by Fictional Architect
Summary: Action/Romance. Link goes into the market for the first time after order is restored to Hyrule and Ganondorf is defeated. He meets a girl, but then, so do two other guys... The girl is Tiffany from Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy.


**Hyrulean Saviour**

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own anything to do with The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time or Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy, I merely own a copy of each and this story._

The morning landscape began to liven up as the chirping of birds echoed across the empty valleys that was Hyrule Field, waking all but few animals and creatures of the land to a sharp yet damp ante meridian air. Footsteps began to permeate the somewhat silent area as a young man wearing a green tunic, shorts and pointed hat ran hastily across the fields towards the Hyrulean Market.

He moved fast for someone sporting a thick and heavy Hyrulean Shield and the legendary Sword of Time, which were resting against his back in a somewhat anti-gravitational matter, with his medium-length blonde hair shifting hastily in the gentle force of the wind in his quick-footed state; not seemingly bothered by his worn brown leather boots, which now looked somewhat beige thanks to his constant wearing of them.

Upon slowing down to a steady walking speed upon reaching the entrance of the Hyrulean Market, the characters eyes began to wander as he glanced briefly at the giant drawbridge and the archway it concealed when shut.

"Hey, kid! Get outta the way!" Shouted a voice to the character as he stood in the middle of the archway, staring up in awe. Upon hearing the voice, his long, pointed ears twitched slightly and he quickly looked to the source. He saw a man, about 4-5 inches taller than himself, with what appeared to be a bulging beer-belly, help up by wide legs and sprouting thick arms. His facial expression seemed so angry that the green-wearing Elf eagerly jumped to one side to avoid him, and his wooden cart with what appeared to be carrying vegetables. The man mumbled angrily as he hurried past.

Blinking several times with a blank expression on his face, the character began to walk forwards into the busy market, realising that there was no need to stand in the way of passers-by any longer.

Wandering aimlessly, staring around the market, the character seemed somewhat lost, as though he'd never been here before, even though he had. After defeating the evil Ganondorf, life was returned to normal as though he never had an evil reign, and so the market was different from what the character remembered.

Whilst walking forward slowly and unwittingly, he found himself walking into strangers from every angle. First he walked into a women holding two chickens, knocking her down only to send the chickens running off in a panicked state. The woman got up and curse at him, before running off after the chickens in a hurry. He then found himself tripping over a dog and landing in someone's stall, who grabbed him by the collar, pulled his face close to his and screamed "Watch where you're going, you idiot! You almost broke my merchandise!" and then pushed him away full-force into yet another strange, this one however holding books.

He quickly rose to his feet with a slightly angered expression, but not because he got pushed, but instead because he was forced into yet another person. Realising that the other person was still on the floor on her side, wearing brown robes and a brown hood over her head so he could not see her face. He put his hand out in front of her hood so that she may see it, upon which she took hold of his hand, keeping her head down as she was lifted to her feet. He then knelt down and began collecting her books for her, smiling whilst doing so to rid any impressions of him being an angry or bad person.

He glanced under her hood as he stood back up, but as she kept her head down so she faced the floor, he couldn't get a proper look. He handed her the books with a gentle smile on his face, and she looked up slightly; just enough so that he could see her somewhat soft-looking lips smiling back as she took the books from him. She thanked him in a heavenly voice before moving on to her destination.

He watched her leave, feeling his heart melt somewhat in his chest as he did. He thought that she must've been a scholar of sorts to be wearing such an outfit and carrying so much literature. He went to look away and carry on to his destination as he saw her turn into an alley, followed by two rather large men rubbing their hands with menacing smiles on their faces.

The character's eyes widened slightly, before quickly becoming half closed again by his eyebrows as he frowned and lowered his head slightly, beginning to run towards the alley.

He looked down the alley only to see three separate exits to the alley. He looked around and saw no signs of life, but heard distant, echoing footsteps slowly getting faster. He walked slowly towards the source of the footsteps so that he could continue to hear them, upon which he heard a shrill scream coming from one of the exits. He quickly had to decide and so took a chance, running down the one he thought most likely.

He heard another scream, this one significantly louder than the last. He felt he was going the right way, only to see a dead end as wall at least 14 feet tall stood before him, with a few wooden crates and boxes lying at the bottom. Angered by this, he was about to turn back when he heard yet another scream, this time with the word "help!" behind it, this one the loudest yet. He felt they were really close and realised that all that stood between him and the poor girl was the wall ahead.

Taking a few steps back and analysing the debris wallowing at the bottom of the wall, he ran forwards and jumped onto a crate, then onto a pipe protruding from one of the walls either side of him, followed by his final jump onto a high-piled wooden box, just high enough for him to vault himself up onto the edge of the wall with his left hand, as he reared his sword with his right, skimming the wall with the left side of his body and then landing on the other side, somewhat proud of his agile abilities.

He took a sharp turn towards the two men holding the woman up against the wall, who was now almost undressed. Her robe was on the floor and she was unable to stop the two muscular men trying to violate her. The character's face became red from blushing and even darker with anger, upon which both men had their attention focused on him.

One pulled a sword from down his trouser leg and aimed it at the character's head, smiling and licking his rotten, yellow teeth as he did so, with a manic look on his face as he said "You think you gon' save her from dis, hero? You jus' a kid!" and he briefly looked to the other thug holding a knife to the defenceless woman's throat, who by now was crying slightly.

The thug brandishing his sword swung for the "hero", but missed as he rolled slightly to the left and swiped the side of his large leg, cutting through flesh and crushing the bone as he did so, sending the thug plummeting to the cold floor, screaming in agony. The character smiled, stood upright and kicked the sword away from his downed opponent, swinging his foot forwards into his face after doing so, knocking him unconscious.

The other thug raised the knife slightly into the girl's throat, which began to bleed ever so slightly, and said with an angered expression "HEY! Now you BOTH gon' die! Drop yo' weapon or I splatter dis bitches blood all ova da wall!"

Upon hearing those words, the character ground his teeth and slowly began to bend over, putting his sword onto the floor. Before getting back up, he realised that he had his Hookshot on his belt behind his back, and had an idea that he hoped would work.

"Yeah, yeah dat's wot I fort! Now.." the thug went on "I wants you to slowly bak away from da alley.. NOW!" the thug began to lower the knife as the character slowly backed up. Once the knife was low enough, he took his shot.

Rolling forward towards the thug, the character removed his hookshot from his belt with his right and shot it at the thug's knife, launching it away from the woman's neck, who then fell to the floor after being let go from the thug's iron-like grip around her thin arm. The character, who had picked up his sword with his left hand after rolling over it, slashed it horizontally through half of the thug's neck, releasing an outburst of deep crimson blood. His pupils dilated and his jaw fell agape as he fell to his knees, clutching his open wound and then falling face first onto the ground.

The woman was laying on the ground, unconscious. The character lifted her, as well as her books and robes, and carried her to a different part of the alley; one that didn't reek of blood and death. He lay her down and put the robes back over her fragile body, going red in the face once more as he did so.

Once he had clothed her, he sat and waited for her to awake, but kept her hood down while he did so, so that he could admire her beauty. She had a soft, thin face with somewhat prominent cheek bones and lavish red hair, flowing down past her ears onto her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes to find the character looking at her, with his head tilted slightly, eyes half open and a still-blushing face.

She opened her eyes wider and cleared her throat, snapping the character back to reality who then looked around awkwardly. The woman smiled slightly, despite the events that had happened previously. She slowly got to her feet and began to speak in that heavenly voice again.

"Th-thank you.. You.. You saved my life.. How may I ever repay you?" her voice sounded so soft and beautiful, yet so nervous, which was to be expected. She then continued with "If you hadn't shown up, I'd have been violated and killed for sure.. My name is Tiffany, by the way.."

Tiffany.. That name rang through the character's ears like as though his ear drums were bells and her voice was a gentle hammer. The character then merely smiled and lowered his head, raising it again after a brief moment only to lean forward and kiss her on the cheek, whilst blushing once more. The woman blushed also, and she smiled when doing so, but then the character began to walk away down the alley.

"Wait!" cried out the woman hastily "Can you.. At least tell me your name? I don't want to just remember you as the stranger that saved my life.." tears began to well up in her enchanting brown eyes as she saw that her hero was so eager to leave.

The character lowered his head once more and slowly turned towards her, and uttered the word "Link." in a medium-pitched and soft voice with a smile on his face, before turning his back on her a final time only to run out of the alley, leaving her with the memory of a Green Tunic-wearing Elf with dirty blonde hair named Link, her saviour, her love..

_Well, there it is. My first story!_

_Please rate and review!_

_x_


End file.
